Tony Tony Chopper Ad Infinitum
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: The year is 1600, our world has been in perfect harmony for half a century, all thanks to the work of Tony Tony Chopper. Tony Tony Chopper is set to multiply infinitely due to the meddling of Caesar Clown. (For the Anon on tumblr requesting for Chopper to multiply infinitely - hope it's okay!)


I've taken quite a lot of liberties in the creation of this fic, the most obvious one being the manipulation of One Piece but the other is Rick and Morty, infinite Chopper's = something similar to the the Citadel of Ricks, minus the high IQ's. Yeah there were a lot of Rick and Morty references, i'm sorry, i sinned.  
It kind of got angsty in places but whatever, i wrote what i wanted. I hope that you do enjoy this, anon, it took me a while and for all my procrastination, i managed to write it in like 4 hours.

* * *

 _The year is 1600, our world has been in perfect harmony for half a century, all thanks to the work of Tony Tony Chopper._

 _He is the reindeer who ate the hito hito no mi fruit, creating himself into a human-reindeer hybrid._

 _He was kidnapped by an evil scientist who we now know as Caesar Clown performed the miracle serum on the reindeer._

 _The serum, a fully developed medicine, designed to multiply an animal ad infinitum, was perfected and used on the doctor._

 _It is only because of this that we can live in peace._

 _The Doctor heals all for there are so many of the reindeer, the only thing he demands in payment is cotton candy and treats._

"Hi, I'm Tony Tony Chopper, look at me!"

"If you're suffering you can come here!"

"No training while you have bandages on!"

"Saying that doesn't make me happy you bastard!"

Needless to say, the world was made a better place.

Except…

Slowly there is a faction with the Tony Tony Chopper's that is rising up…

"We need a game plan."

"Of course."

"What do you suggest?"

"Not sure… you?"

"Why don't we seduce him with cotton candy?"

"Good idea, where are we going to find some?"

"…"

"You can't have mine!"

"Or mine!"

"Or-"

"It is established that we won't be using cotton candy…"

"Why do we need to rise up anyway?"

"It's because of the _original_ Chopper that we _all_ exist. We have to deal with the fact that we can't save everyone."

"This world is too cruel for us!"

Puffs of smoke arise from a lit bonfire.

"Is that..?"

"Hey! Marijuana has medicinal purposes too."

"That is true… and seeing as we're all past the age where it harms your mind…"

"We'll be safe…"

"Even so, what if we do something crazy?"

"Relax."

"I want some cotton candy…"

 _The human world eventually decayed until the Earth reverted to one similar to that of a pre-man era. Foliage growing everywhere and animals running free…_

 _Humans just… weren't cut out to be within this world._

 _But everything is fine, because the Chopper's know how to make cotton candy, and that is all that matters in life…_

How many Tony Tony Chopper's were created in this new new world?

If you tied a knot into a piece of u shaped wood and placed a bee eating a leaf on top you would find your answer if you looked deep enough.

Not really, in all honestly, it is impossible to calculate exactly how many Tony Tony Chopper's were created in this science experiment.

Although, one might consider that the small planet earth would be overrun by Chopper's one has to also factor into account that the moon is a viable option.

And, the only alive non-Chopper human happens to live there.

But Chopper grew strong, strong enough to defeat Enel and did so, kicking his ass and using his supplies to create a cotton candy factory.

And the original Chopper, well, he's slowly adapting to new conditions as per planet.

So far, he has discovered three non-viable solutions and two sustainable planets.

One just has to get over the lack of oxygen on the moon and voila, one can live on the moon.

The Chopper's become so bored that they end up making a _Confederation of Chopper's_ within themselves.

Every day it is discussed new ways to create treats and how to destroy diseases.

All in all, it is quite productive.

One might argue that it would be beneficial if the _original_ Chopper joined the Confederate, however, that Chopper has no interest in joining such a group.

He is content with his self-sustaining cotton candy factory located on the moon.

They still refer to him as King, for they are but sheep, tied to their original bonds, seeking some kind of order, some sort of true hierarchy instead of referring to each other as Chopper but with pronouns.

Tony Tony Chopper mostly mourns in his small place on the moon, he mourns the loss of his friends and _nakama,_ but mostly, he just eats cotton candy and tries to remember the recipes that had sustained him.

"Oh how I wish that Caesar had never performed such an awful experiment." He wishes wistfully, there is no way to reverse the past but he can try his damnest.

He couldn't stand to be with all of _himself,_ they were all clones from the _moment_ Caesar Clown had experimented him, it was that moment that they were born.

But they were born with all of th- _his_ memories.

It was weird and he didn't like it. But he did admit that the Earth looked far cleaner now without the rest of humans and devil fruits polluting the surface.

Luffy and the mugiwara kaizoku…

They had reacted in bursts of anger and had absolutely and _utterly_ destroyed Caesar Clown.

"Choppers, you're all going to be alright." Franky reassured them, face grim, even as clones kept on popping from the original reindeer.

In the far off distance Chopper can hear Luffy giving the beat down to Caesar, it sounds… reassuring, he's also certain that how he feels now… exhausted. Will last for days.

Eventually after they leave the clones of Chopper on Punk Hazard and escape from the insane island, Chopper just _keeps multiplying._

Robin eventually ties a ribbon around his antlers to verify that yes, he was the original.

It hadn't mattered in a year, there were too many of him to exist in the crew so they found an island and dumped the excess clones and continued on their journey.

But, Chopper doesn't like to think about the past, he prefers to look onward!

And if his hacking skills are as impeccable as ever, he's certain that there's a large object headed towards the Earth, perhaps even to him.

" _Mecha docking systems engage."_ He sighs in discontent, eating the fluffy cotton candy with fervour.

It would probably be beneficial to _try_ and stop the Earth from being destroyed.

The Chopper's of the Confederation of Chopper's one day broach the subject of docking, it's a harmless thing, but it is also very important for the alien destroyer of a planet that cannot be translated into any Earthly language is travelling towards the humble Chopper Earth.

Naturally the Confederate is unaware of these developments and only bring it up because _how cool would it be to be a robot?_

But they do become aware of the threat to Chopperity and decide that a docking system is _essential_ to defeat it.

"Mecha!"

"Should we be inventing space suits now?"

The Chopper Confederation has scientists already on the topic, typing away at the few pieces of technology that they fondly fondle to try and stop the giant-ass earth destroying creature.

"I think it's time to call _him,_ sir." One of the lead scientists, Chopper-senpai admits, pressing his glasses further to his furry face.

His superior sniffs in disdain, "We will do no such thing, _he_ was the one who decided to abandon the millions of beings that were created as a result of _his_ mistakes."

"But-"

"No, you will see to it that the Super Awesome Mecha System will be prepared to face this threat antlers on." The Chopper nodded in satisfaction. "I have to go deal with the court so as of now, I am leaving you in charge, Chopper-senpai."

"Yessir." The scientist saluted his superior, as soon as said superior was out of sight he picked up the signal that was _only to be used in emergencies._

Naturally, every Chopper had one of these signals, but only one was allowed per Chopper.

When the _original_ Chopper had been experimented on and spontaneously started spouting Chopper's, it had taken a while, but eventually after he had amassed millions of followers, he stopped to produce the other Chopper's.

They all referred to him as the King.

He didn't rule them though, no, that job had been delegated to other Choppers who used nothing but their name and their hooves to claw their way up to the top.

Naturally, normal Chopper's still had to clean sewers and tend to harmed animals, but, they had maintained a semblance of normality after Chopper's crew… perished.

They all felt the loss as sorely as each other which was why there were monuments, one of the few structures allowed in this Utopia.

And every year, all Chopper's would _stop_ and mourn the loss of their crew.

But the King, he had moved to the moon saying that he did not want to be amongst so many… commoners.

He would always send down cotton candy and bits of the moon when he could though, and word got around that he was secretly listening into their conversations like Big Mom or something.

It doesn't matter, they will obey him if he _does_ come down to Earth, into the paradise they have created.

The Superior Chopper – for that was his name – watches the court proceedings of yet _another_ Chopper killing another Chopper.

Who would have thought that they could become so violent? He thought they all had the same goals in mind.

"Why did you do it?" The judge asks, fixing the cute white curls on his head.

The accused begins to shake in misery and the Superior feels a tad of sympathy for him even though he will deserve whatever is coming for him, "Because none of us are equal anymore! We claim that the Confederate of Chopper's is for the greater good! To ensure that we all live like the Kings we are but the truth of the matter is that some of us are barely scraping by and sometimes have to resort to-" He gulps deeply "Cannibalism of other deer."

The audience begin to murmur amongst themselves, writing down the key points of the trial.

"That still doesn't answer the question." The judge Chopper says sternly.

"He stole my cotton candy." The accused say and everybody gasps violently, it is a capital crime to steal cotton candy.

The judge seems appalled by the very notion, "Well, I suppose you will manage to get off with only an hour of community service."

"Sir yes sir, I'm so sorry for how this turned out." The accused hangs their head.

"Son, you have no need to apologise, we _all_ know the devastating effects of not being with cotton candy." The prosecutor says, smiling gently to the innocent reindeer.

The Superior harrumphs, there's other more important matters for him to attend to so he leaves the little court room and approaches the candidacy cave, it's full to the brim of Chopper spectators and four candidates stand on podiums, waiting for their questions.

The first Chopper seems to be sporting longer fur than most of them, he tries to appeal to the lower income peoples by declaring, "I will lower the taxes on cotton candy!"

There's a loud round of applause for that, the second Chopper, sporting a beard and moustache fashioned out of his fur says, "My main purpose to help this great nation is to create more job opportunities for ordinary citizens.

The third electorate is not a Chopper, he's a bird from an island long forgotten, the Chopper in charge of the questions asks, "Now, Birdlay, how do you propose we lower the divide between Chopper's and usual animals?"

They all understand what he says because they can understand any animal language, a gift from the King, "I don't see a divide." The bird squawks, "I only see a divide between the Chopper's and animals that want a divide. I see it in the Earth, in the watering holes, in the crops, I see it in schools where Chopper's teach usual animals that we're dumber than them, that we were born to be ruled.

"I see it in our streets, where us common folk are given the leftovers so we are too busy fighting each other to fight the injustices. I see it in the cotton candy factories, where usual birds work for a fraction of their boss's cotton candy ration even though we're all the same. This world's problem isn't a dive in cotton candy stocks, or the loss of humanity, it's those that are feeding the death of this Earth. But I've got a message from the ones cultivating it, keeping it alive, a message from the usual animals and Chopper's that believe in this Earth to the ones that don't, you're outnumbered."

Birdlay receives a standing ovation and truly, it's clear who will pull clear in this race.

The Superior smiles grimly, he likes his job, he's far less emotional than his brethren so he can do what is needed to be done. He knows that the bird from their two years training will win.

So, he pulls the bird aside, shaking his wings, "Hello Mr President, my name is Superior Chopper, I run the security of the planet."

"I'm not president yet." Birdlay squawks and Superior chuckles.

"You and I both know that you're going to win."

"Nothing is set in stone."

"Regardless, there is a threat approaching the Earth that we need to address." Superior says, guiding Birdlay from his campaign and far away into their high-tech domain. "Are we ready?" He barks at Chopper-senpai.

"Sir yes sir, I would have preferred to have a test flight but-"

"Excellent." Superior claps Birdlay on the shoulder and says, "We'll be defending the Earth with a Super Awesome Mecha Docking System."

He can't help it, he's beginning to excite himself at the prospect, ahhh. There's Chopper's aplenty so it should go smoothly.

"I need you to do damage control, president." Birdlay looks into his eyes and nods.

"I will be in touch shortly." Birdlay squawks and flies off.

And soon, the threat is visible to them all, it starts as a mere speck of dust of cosmic sand on the horizon but eventually it is large enough that Superior begins to call in Chopper's for this ultimate defence.

"You will be serving your country well." He says happily, showing them the diagram.

"Everyone in position!" Chopper-senpai yells over the sound of roaring fire.

It starts off with two base Chopper's, clad in boots that will propel them into space. In the centre is the brainiest of the Chopper's nimble and quick.

They're all wearing space suits, from the centre, to arms extend for the other Chopper's to dock into.

And finally, the outer shell of the suit encases them.

"Super!" The Chopper guards yell in excitement, posing in their freaking enormous shuttle.

The Superior wipes a tear from his eye, he never thought that he would see the Super Mecha Docking System, but here he is, he can finally die happily.

But, as the suit blasts for take off, all of their alarms begin blaring. "Senpai! What's wrong?" Superior barks.

"Well sir, it seems that the threat has been… ensconced in cotton candy." Chopper-senpai says nervously.

"Goddammit!" He curses the King who stopped his one dream for becoming a reality.

There are other, more important things to deal with though, and when the results of the presidency come in, the Superior is brought along to a meeting with the new president, Birdlay.

A hairdressing Chopper is carefully plucking out feathers off the top of Birdlay's head. He walks in to hear that the Chopper in charge of the cotton candy franchise is kicking up a storm about not being in control.

Whatever, he doesn't particularly care as long as he is able to keep his own position.

"How many does he speak for?" Birdlay squawks calmly, holding up a mirror to see.

Half of the Chopper's put their hands up and with a cluck of his tongue, they are shot with some kind of dart. "You see, that dart will make you allergic to cotton candy, is that all that have an issue with me?"

"Dear god no!" The rest plead, hooves out in front of them.

"Good." Birdlay stands and approaches the glass window, "This seems like a good time for a drink, and a cold calculated speech with sinister overtones. A speech about hierarchy and power, brethren, humanity and order. But speeches are for campaigns, now is the time for action."


End file.
